Sue Henley
; various roles }} Sue Henley is a former actress who worked as stand-in and photo double for lead actress Kate Mulgrew on all seven seasons of . She also appeared as Ensign in several episodes and was previously featured in several episodes of the second season and third season of . She also worked as stand-in for several guest actresses and for Gates McFadden on and appeared in other background roles in Voyager. standing in on Insurrection]] Henley auditioned for the stand-in part for Geneviève Bujold at the beginning of Star Trek: Voyager but was not cast. When Bujold left the production and Kate Mulgrew was cast as Kathryn Janeway, Henley auditioned again for the stand-in part on Thursday and Friday . She was chosen by the producers and had her first day at work on Monday at Paramount Stage 8 for the pilot episode . The character Henley in the episode was named after Henley. According to an interview with Henley, she did little background work on the first season because of her strong likeness to Mulgrew. Occasionally she wore a wig, which she described as a "hideous black dead-rat-looking wig". http://www.littlereview.com/getcritical/trektalk/henley.htm Almost every time two "Janeways" are seen on screen and no computer effects were integrated, Henley worked as on screen photo double for Mulgrew, for example in the last episode , where she replaced Admiral Kathryn Janeway in several scenes. Her costume from this episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Parts of her Starfleet uniform were also sold off and were worn by fellow background performers Alicia Lewis and Anna Deng. Henley received screen credit for her part of Ensign Brooks twice throughout the series. She was credited as "Ensign" in the end credits of for her turbolift scene which she filmed on Monday alongside Robert Picardo on Paramount Stage 9. Here, she spoke her first words on the series, "Deck 10". Her second credit as "Ensign Brooks" was in the end credits of the episode . Here she filmed her mess hall and corridor scenes on Thursday on Paramount Stage 9 and she spoke a second time on the series, "Seven". For her appearance as Peliar Zel native pedestrian in the episode "Non Sequitur", she filmed her scenes on Tuesday and Wednesday on location at the New York Street backlot. Henley is listed twice as background actress on the call sheets of the episode "Future's End". The scene as a Santa Monica Beach goer was filmed on Monday on location at the Santa Monica Pier. On Tuesday and Wednesday , Henley is listed as a car passerby with her own car for the scenes filmed at the Griffith Observatory. The call sheet for Friday of the episode is listing Henley as "Phones – 1 Sue" in the optical palace interior scene which was built on Paramount Stage 16. For "Darkling", she filmed her scene as "Alien" in the planet lodge on Thursday on Paramount Stage 16. Her scenes as Borg in the seventh season episode "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" were filmed on Thursday on Paramount Stage 9. During the filming of the third season episode on Thursday , Henley went to Paramount Stage 9 for a laser scan as a "Gudge" along with Tracee Cocco and Louis Ortiz for the unreleased video game Star Trek: Voyager - Retribution. She had a makeup call at 10:00 am and a set call at 1:00 pm. On Friday , Henley also worked as stand-in for Mulgrew for a video sequence of a Paramount Images CD-Rom video on Paramount Stage 9. On the set of Voyager she met Keith Rayve, another regular background actor and stand-in. They bonded and married shortly after Insurrection. The couple has one daughter. Henley's work on Deep Space Nine and Voyager was her only work in the television and film industry. Star Trek appearances File:DS9 command officer, 2370.jpg|Starfleet officer Recurring character (uncredited) File:Brooks (Ensign).jpg|Ensign Recurring character File:Sue Henley, Caretaker.jpg|Photo double for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) File:Sue Henley, Time and Again.jpg|Photo double for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) File:Peliar zel in san francisco.jpg|Peliar Zel native (uncredited) File:Santa monica passerby 1.jpg|Soap bubble woman (uncredited) File:Sue Henley, Coda.jpg|Photo double for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) File:Brooks illusion.jpg|Illusory Brooks (uncredited) File:Mikhal bar alien 4.jpg|Mikhal bar alien (uncredited) File:Sue Henley, The Killing Game.jpg|Hand double for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) File:Sue Henley, The Killing Game, Part II.jpg|Hand/Photo double for Kate Mulgrew (uncredited) File:Valerie Archer silhouette.jpg|Valerie Archer (silhouette) (uncredited) File:Borg drone 4, tactical cube 138.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as Starfleet officer ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** * as Brooks ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) ** (Season 7) ** ** Stand-in work * as stand-in for Kate Mulgrew ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as stand-in for guest actors ** – stand-in for Joy Kilpatrick ** – stand-in for Catherine MacNeal ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Nancy Hower ** – stand-in for Susan Diol ** – stand-in for Nancy Hower ** – stand-in for Shannon O'Hurley ** – stand-in for Susan Diol ** – stand-in for Roxann Dawson ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Lori Hallier ** – stand-in for Lisa Kaminer ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Cari Shayne ** – stand-in for Jessica Collins ** – stand-in for Wendy Schaal ** – utility stand-in ** – utility stand-in ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Jeanette Miller ** – utility stand-in ** – 2nd unit stand-in for Mary Elizabeth McGlynn ** – stand-in for Virginia Madsen ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Roxann Dawson ** – stand-in for Kate Vernon ** – stand-in for Nancy Hower ** – stand-in for Lori Petty ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Michael Muñoz ** – stand-in for Musetta Vander ** – stand-in for Susanna Thompson ** – stand-in for Olivia Birkelund ** – stand-in for Olivia Birkelund ** – utility stand-in ** – utility stand-in ** – utility stand-in ** – stand-in for Julianne Christie External links * Sue Henley interview at TrekTalk * Sue Henley interview at TotallyKate.com * de:Sue Henley nl:Sue Henley es:Susan Henley Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:Stand-ins